dragondicefandomcom-20200214-history
Firewalkers
The Firewalkers, known by no other name due to the fact that they have no name for themselves were the sixth race on Esfah. Lore As the battles between the First Races and the Amazons grew more severe, a race of beings from beyond the young world took notice. From their chaotic cities in the roaring fires of the world’s sun, this race grew more and more fascinated by the titanic battles unfolding, deciding at last to take part. These humanoids – elementals who were part fire and part air – descended to the young world, settling in the mountains and plains where they scorched their surroundings black and lifeless. They brought their fiery magics and monstrous beings like the mighty phoenix and the murderous salamander down from the sun, offering their services to armies that would have them. The newcomers were dubbed the Firewalkers, for they used no name for themselves. While startled by the ardor the Firewalkers had for battle, the generals gladly accepted their aid. Many commanders soon found that the Firewalkers view the great war as a game, and the elementals truly do not care on which side they fight! Units Racial Ability During the retreat phase of the Reserve Movement, the Firewalkers may immediately move from any terrain with the blue (air) element to any other terrain. Firewalkers may, during a melee attack, count normal save results (only from actual save icons, not ID icons or SAIs) as if they were melee results. Basic Icons Special Action Icons Racial Magic Firewalkers have access to all basic Air (Blue) and Fire (Red) magic normally. In addition, Firewalkers also have access to special spells only they can cast. Below is a full list of the spells Firewalkers are able to normally cast. Blue Magic Hailstorm Casting Cost: 2 Target any enemy army. Immediately inflict one point of damage to the target army, which may roll to save. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Breath of Life Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in your DUA. Target units immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Blue Elemental Blast Casting Cost: 3 Target up to two points of non-blue spells in play. The target spell is immediately negated. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another spell. Dust Devil Casting Cost: 3 Target any terrain. Until the end of your next turn, halve all missile damage into or out of the target terrain. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Wind Walk Casting Cost: 4 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, add four maneuver results to the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Mirage Casting Cost: 5 Target any terrain. Each 1-health (common) unit at the target terrain must generate a save or immediately flee to its reserve area. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Lightning Strike Casting Cost: 6 Target any enemy unit. The target unit must immediately generate a save or be killed. Multiple castings target multiple units. Red Magic Ash Storm Casting Cost: 2 Target any terrain. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract one result at the target terrain. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another terrain. During a combination roll, the owner of the acting army chooses how to apply the penalty. Spark of Life Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in your DUA. Target units immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Firebolt Casting Cost: 3 Target any enemy unit. Immediately inflict one point of damage on the target unit. The target unit must generate saves against the damage. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another unit. Flashfire Casting Cost: 3 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, during any army non-maneuver roll, any one unit in the target army whose last roll result has not been finalized may be rolled again. The selected unit ignores its last roll result and applies the new roll result instead. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Note: this takes affect at the same time as other rerolling effects (i.e. “Instant” SAIs or group monster IDs). Red Elemental Blast Casting Cost: 3 Target up to two points of non-red spells in play. The target spell is immediately negated. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another spell. Burning Hands Casting Cost: 4 Target one of your units not already under the effects of a Burning Hands spell. The target unit’s melee results are doubled. This spell remains in effect until it is used by the unit or until the unit generates non-SAI melee results needed by the army. Multiple castings target multiple units. Dancing Lights Casting Cost: 6 Target any enemy army. Until the beginning of your next turn, halve the target army’s missile and magic results. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Elemental Magic All elemental spells are available to be cast in any of the 5 elemental colors. All points for the spell must come from the same color of units and/or magic items. In the case of racial spells, all the points for the spell must come from the same color race’s units and/or magic items with matching colors. Summon Dragonkin Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of your Dragonkin in the summoning pool with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Summon Ivory Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Elemental Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any elemental dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any hybrid dragon with the at least one color the same as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Ivory Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory hybrid dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Or summon any ivory hybrid dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon White Dragon Casting Cost: 14 Target any terrain. Immediately send any white dragon to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains.